Artificial lift equipment, such as electric submersible pumps, compressors, and blowers, can be used in downhole applications to increase fluid flow within a well, thereby extending the life of the well. Such equipment, however, can fail due to a number of factors. Equipment failure can sometimes require workover procedures, which can be costly. On top of this, workover procedures can include shutting in a well in order to perform maintenance on equipment, resulting in lost production. Lost production negatively affects revenue and is therefore typically avoided when possible.